Fate
by Teruragi
Summary: One night Canada hears a single revelation that seems to send his whole world down the drain. That same night Prussia just happens to be lonely enough to go for a walk throughout the town. But what happens when these two lonely, depressed countries happen to meet up? PruCan & minor FrUk, PruHun, and AusHun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Teru here, writing to you all for the first time in what seems like an eternity. I apologize for my super long absence but I have had absolutely no inspiration for writing lately (the lack of the new Mark of the Chain chapter is proof enough for all readers). This fic is the first I have attempted in a long time and I hope you all manage to enjoy it. I will not guarantee new chapters will be up as quickly as you like but when inspiration strikes me I assure you, you will see a new chapter on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the three Hetalia series, nor do I own any part of Funimation Entertainment. Also all the countries are independent of me, but one day they shall all become one with me, da? :D**

"She rode into the town completely unopposed, like a shadow, unbeknownst to anyone but herself and those behind her." The blond shut his deep, oceanic blue eyes, reliving the moment as he had three hundred years before. "Although she wasn't immediately there to drive the enemy from the city of Orleans, she raised the morale of those she came to assist, bringing them reinforcements and supplies. She delivered what she was required to by the king and remained in the city. Even though she had finished her duty, she rode out to the battlefield, her beautiful blonde hair flowing in the breeze as her horse galloped towards the enemy, her bright blue eyes sparkling as God bid her to lead her men to victory. She led them into the west side of the city where they defeated the enemy troops and Joan was deemed the most beautiful heroine in French history."

He reopened his eyes to look at the young child laying in bed next to his chair. "Alright Matthew. It's time for you to drift off into your dream world instead of mine. I wish you the sweetest of dreams. I will see you in the morning." He gave the young blond a kiss on the forehead as he prepared to shut off the lightswitch in the room.

"But papa," he protested with pleading sky-blue eyes, "I want to hear more about Joan d'arc. Did she keep defeating the enemy? Did they win the war? What happened next? Who was she fighting against anyways?" _He can't end it right here. I have to know more. I won't get to sleep until Alfred is home anyways. Papa may as well continue._

"That's a story for another night Matthew." Papa looked at him lovingly. "You need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and you don't want to go through it without being awake and aware of all the beauty it will show to you." He flipped off the light switch and closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

Matthew rolled over and shut his eyes, his mind still working. _Where is Alfred? He needs to be here. It's not right. Sleeping without him here is not right._ He tossed and turned a few times, trying to force himself to fall asleep but, alas, he found he would just have to wait for Alfred to arrive. Papa sat in the living room, his right leg crossed over his left, arms crossed in his wooden chair, personally assigned to him. It sat in the far corner of the den facing the door to the front lawn. He stared at the window next to the front door, the purple silk curtains drawn over it. The embroidered indigo flowers seemed to each glow as the headlights illuminated the opposite side of the curtains.

He sat and listened as the car doors slammed outside in the driveway. Two sets of footsteps came up the sidewalk to the entry way, one a small pitter-patter of a child's light step on the circular stone steps, the other a heavier set of footsteps leading the child to the door.

"Daddy, that was so much fun," the young child exclaimed as he walked into the home. He was a spitting image of Matthew, identical except for the curl of his hair. His eyes sparkle from the excitement of the day. "Can you take me to see a football game again next week daddy? Can you please?" He gives his father his most adorable beggar's eyes to try to convince him.

"We will see Alfred. I will not say yes now. My boss may tell me I have to work next weekend. Then what will we do if I already made plans with you?"

"Tell your boss you are busy and if he still has a problem with it, tell him he's a bloody wanker."

"That is not the way we address those that have authority over us Alfred," Papa sternly scolded. "It is completely disrespectful and I will not tolerate that type of disrespect in my home."

Alfred looked at the floor shamefully, the light of excitement in his eyes extinguished in a matter of seconds. His daddy put a hand on his back to show his support of him. "Now Francis, what has gotten your knickers in a twist? He just was having a little bit of fun."

Francis shot a look at the blond adult across from him. Then he walked over to Alfred and knelt down before him, taking his chin in his hand to get eye contact.

"I am sorry Alfred. That was wrong of me to be so mean to you but I don't like you talking like that. It isn't appropriate for a boy of your age. Do you understand?" He looked deep into the boys eyes, hoping to see some kind of assurance that the message had set in but he wasn't mad. "Yes papa. I understand."

Alfred turned his head trying to look back to the floor but Francis was giving him a hug by the time he tried to. "Then be a good boy and get ready for bed. I'm going to have a talk with daddy and then I will be up to tuck you in. Okay?"

Francis didn't let go of Alfred while he whispered all this in his ear. Alfred was a good boy. He was just very impressionable. His "daddy" wasn't a very good help in that department as he taught America all of his bad habits, whether it be creepy chanting, yelling too loud at the footballers on the television, or the use of language he picked up.

"Good night daddy. I will see you tomorrow." Alfred ran down the hallway, through the kitchen, and into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

After he had shut the door Francis turned to his blond companion in the room. "Do you realize how late it is Arthur?" He cried out. "It is two hours past Alfred's bedtime. How do you think he will get up in the morning?" The anger had been rising up in Francis for almost an hour now and it was time for him to let it loose.

"Francis, there was no need for you to get so rude with him. He is a young boy. He needs to learn to have some fun. Since you won't provide it for him I have to be up to the task." Francis shot the dirtiest look he had ever mustered at Arthur.

In his bedroom, Matthew sat up in bed. His throat was feeling dry and scratchy. _No time like the present to go get a glass of water._ He put down the stuffed polar bear Francis had bought him for his birthday to get up out of bed. He put on his deep red fuzzy slippers, rubbed his eyes, and shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen.

He noticed the light was on the bathroom. _Since papa and daddy are in the den it must be Alfred. Maybe I can finally sleep peacefully soon._ He shuffled over to the sink and turned the water onto a low pressure so as to not alarm anyone.

"And what of Matthew?" Papa screamed at daddy. "When are you going to do something with him? Everything you do is clearly for Alfred. Have you forgotten you have another son?" Matthew could hear a deep anger in Francis' voice that he had never heard from him before. Francis and Arthur had had petty arguments before over such small things as a king here, a little land there, sometimes a little bit of hunger for power, but none of those compared to the angry aura he could feel radiating from the den.

"Alfred is my son. He is my only son. Matthew is your son. I never wanted a second son from the very beginning." The tears started to form in the young blond boy's eyes as he walked towards the stairs. He was trying to hold back a sob. He could not alert his parents to the fact he was in the kitchen.

_ I never knew daddy hated me so much. He seems to get along with me when I am with him. So why has he never told papa that he hated me before? Or has he told him before and just kept his true feelings from me?_

The boy sulked into his room, finally allowing the cries of pain to erupt from his heart. He threw himself down on his bed, putting the stuffed polar bear in a hug with a deadly grip. He clung to it, hoping it would make his pain go away. _Why does he hate me little bear? Is it because I'm too quiet. Am I too solitary? What is wrong with me? I need to know why he hates me. I have to know. Why won't you tell me little bear?_

Alfred walked into the room, all smiles, with not a single worry in the world. He turned his head and saw his younger brother sobbing into the pillow. Instantly the light that he had regained in his eyes turned to a look of a deep blue concern.

"What's wrong Matty?" The brother tried to soothe the other with his playful nickname for him. "Who made you cry 'cause I can make them pay for it." Almost as quickly as the look in his eyes had turned to a look of concern, they changed to a look not unlike a flame, burning it's hottest at a blue tinge. He raised his fist up and started to yell. "I can beat them up, then beat them down, then beat them all around, and then spit on them for you. Just tell me who did it."

Matthew continued to sob. He loved his brother and his brother loved him. However, he could not allow Matthew to know that it was Arthur that had hurt him. After all, Alfred loved Arthur as much as Arthur loved him. He couldn't try to tell Alfred about this. _What if he doesn't believe me? Daddy has always been so good and kind to both of us. He doesn't allow himself to appear to have a single mean bone in his body. How could Alfred ever believe that daddy hates me?_

Alfred put his arms around his crying brother's waist and pulled him towards himself. "I love you Matty. Now tell me who did this so I can make them pay!" Alfred squeezed Matthew a bit, more to try to push the names out of him than out of love but Matthew was still touched at how much his brother really did care about him.

They had always been close but he didn't realize the bond was that strong. So Matthew proceeded to tell his brother everything that had transpired while he was downstairs. He told him of the fight he had overheard between Daddy and Papa, and how daddy Arthur hated him and did not want him. He told him of his thoughts of doubt, how daddy Arthur had never been mean to him but apparently never loved him either. He cried harder as he recounted each little detail until it turned into one long wail.

Alfred stared at his brother, trying to make sense of everything he had just heard from his little brother's mouth. _What reason could Matty possibly have to lie? Then again, what reason would daddy possibly have to hate Matty? Who can I trust? Why?_

He looked to his brother, his blue eyes appearing slightly clouded, and gave him the biggest hug he had ever given the boy. In return his brother, understanding the confusion his brother was experiencing, returned the vice grip around Alfred's torso. _Even Alfred isn't sure whether to believe me or not. How can I think anyone else will? Will I just have to go the rest of my life knowing one of my parents hates me and I am powerless to change it? I wish you knew the answers Alfred._

The boys finally let go each other as a few moments passed, the only sound of an occasional sniffle from Matthew's nose trying to stop the rivers of tears from flowing from the pools of deep blue in his eyes. _Say something Alfred. I can't stand the silence any longer. Will you help me? Or do you not wish to think badly of daddy?_

As if reading his brother's mind Alfred finally spoke up. "Matty . . . I honestly don't know what to make of this. I can't imagine daddy ever saying something so cruel, especially that he hates you. I just could never imagine him saying those words unless he was playing war with Papa France again." Alfred looked up at his brother, hoping not to see what he did.

Just from the look in his eyes, Alfred could tell his dear Matty's heart had just broken. I know he was hoping I would take his side on this but I can't lie to him. He is the only brother I have. Lying to him wouldn't be cool at all.

He walked back up to his brother to give him another hug but Matthew violently turned his body away at the last second to avoid it. Alfred's heart sank. My little Matty hates me. I just ruined my brother with one line.

_How can he be so mean to me?_

Alfred started to tear up a little as he watched Matthew cry into his pillow again. His heart felt like it was sinking lower by the second. Soon it would be down in the living room, directly beneath his feet. He quietly tiptoed over to his bed, careful not to alert his brother to the fact that he was going to sleep. _Good night Matty. I love you__._

He gently closed his eyelids as the last tears and a sigh escaped his body. _How can Alfred not believe me? He's never distrusted me before. Why must it be now of all times? What did I do to deserve all of this? _Matthew once again put a stranglehold on his polar bear, trying to transfer all his pain to the bear._ What did I do to deserve all of this?_

He continued to cry as he thought of how no one was on his side. _Would Papa even take my side if I told him that I heard their fight? Or would he try to keep it under wraps to avoid upsetting Daddy yet again?_ Questions swarmed through Canada's mind up until the wee hours of the morning.

As the sun slowly crept it's way into the red and blue curtains of the boys' room, Canada forced himself rise out of bed. _Maybe everyone here actually hates me and just fakes their love to keep me from hurting more. What if even Al hates me but just doesn't want to tell me?_ With each passing thought he felt less and less at home. _Have I ever been wanted here? I thought everyone was so caring. I mean, Daddy has his moments where he ignores me to play with Alfred but I didn't think he hated me. What else did I never know about this house?_

He crossed the room until he stood next to his older brother's bed. Most of the big brother's in the neighborhood tormented their younger brothers, asserted their dominance over the younger siblings with cruel tricks, violence, and belittling insults. But Alfred was different. Never once did he say anything slanderous or intentionally harm his little brother in any way. Alfred genuinely cared about him, or so it had always seemed.

_ I don't know what to make of how you feel about me Alfred. Even so, you are the only person I can trust to tell what I am going to do._

He crossed to the little white stand by his bed with the red doily on it. He pulled the cord on his bright red lamp. He and Alfred had matching bedroom sets, except that Alfred's furniture was all blue, which was his and daddy's favorite color, and Matthew had a red set, which papa said was the perfect color for the two as it represented the passion, whatever that word meant, that they both had for everything they did.

He reached into the white ornate drawer of the drawer and pulled out his box of extra special crayons that Alfred gave him after he finished the last school year. He pulled a blank piece of paper before he noticed an old picture in his drawer. Everyone in the house had a copy of the picture.

It was everyone outside on a warm Sunday afternoon in the middle of July. It was the first family picture they had taken. Daddy was holding Alfred between he and Papa, while Papa had Matthew pulled up to his other side, everyone with radiant smiles on their faces. The sun couldn't match the light in each one's eyes.

_What happened to those days? Even if it was faked, why couldn't it just stay that way? Things were perfect as a family can make them at that time. Everything seemed so nice and everyone seemed so happy._

He continued to wish as he started to slowly let little droplets hit the picture, one tear after another. I miss those days. I miss them more than anything. All this because daddy hates me. Out of rage, he tore himself out of the picture and cast it on his stand. You're finally getting what you wanted Daddy.

He scribbled some thoughts down on the paper, put it folded on Alfred's night stand, grabbed his polar bear, and tiptoed out of the room. With each step, he expected the creaking to wake everyone in the household.

The sun still hadn't risen completely above the horizon yet. It was still only peeking into the household windows. The house seemed to amplify the sound each step of his tiny feet had on the hard wood floors of the upstairs hallway. He approached the stairs as he heard Daddy and Papa stirring in their own beds. _They are usually up at this point in the morning. Their fight must have gone well into the night._

The little blond boy could see Daddy tossing and turning a bit. He stopped and held his breath. He couldn't be caught now._ If he hates me as much as he says and he is the one to catch me, what will he do to me? Maybe he will beat me. Maybe he will hit me with words until I eventually break from the force. I can't let him catch me. _

Daddy took one big yawn and rolled away from the door. Matthew walked down the stairs slowly, quiet as he could, and, upon reaching the base of the stairwell, he looked up at the doorway looming at the top of the carpeted stairwell and let out one small sigh of relief.

He continued onwards into the living room through the kitchen, the wooden floor gleaming from the sunlight, which was slowly creeping into the sky. He had to get going. He, still as quiet as possible, began to power walk as quickly as his little legs would take him. He gently slid the door open, the decorated glass window glaring right into his eyes.

He shielded his eyes as he took his first step outside. At that moment, Matthew felt as though he had achieved his freedom already. However, he knew this was not true. Leaping across the circular stepping stones that were strewn across the lawn on the way to the driveway, he began his journey to his new life.

**A/N: So for all of you thinking, "You said this is a PruCan fic? Where the hell is Prussia?" I assure you in the next chapter you will get your fill of awesomeness and feels. Hopefully I did a good job of giving you the same in chapter one but feel free to tell me where to improve as I always wish to make these better for all of your enjoyment. Until next time, winks and blows a kiss* adieu lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**'A/N: So this chapter...probably the toughest time coming up with ideas I have ever had. I'd like to thank 'Ragi for this one. She keeps pushing me to get better, whether unintentional and by helping me along with these fics. I owe her far more than I think she even realizes I do sometimes. So thank you to my best friend and co-writer and everyone, please enjoy the awesomeness. (By the way, to those of you who read the first chapter, I apologize. The document's formatting didn't transfer. I will work on changing that to make it easier to read.)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Hetalia:Axis Powers, World Series, or The Beautiful World. Maybe Funimation will let me one day (I would love to own the world :) ) but today is not that day.**

The sky looked a muddled gray as the clouds gathered overhead. The window felt as though it cut Gilbert off from the rest of the world. He just looked at each cloud, trying to let his mind wander.

"How do you feel Mr. cloud? Is it nice to have all your friends there with you? I bet it must be nice to have everyone there with you."

Gilbert reached out to try to touch the cloud he was attempting to address. He touched the glass, yet it still seemed so distant to him. It felt like his hand was miles away from his shoulder.

"How does it feel, when at the peak of life you have all your friends there with you? You all have your fun now before the storm breaks up. Then, just when things seem like they are at their best the wind comes and pushes you all apart. Then who will miss you? They will all just go in their own directions, blissfully going on with their own lives. They won't even think of you when you won't stop thinking about them, missing them every second of every minute of every day. They will forget you exist while you gradually break apart into nothingness. No one will miss you in the end. No one will even remember you existed. Ending alone, forever alone."

A tear escaped Gilbert's eye as he thought of the misfortune of the cloud. _Why the fuck am I crying for a cloud? It can't even think for itself yet I can't help but think of the sadness it would feel._

He got up out of his chair and walked around the room, hoping to clear his mind, but to no avail. _I can't get that stupid cloud out of my head. Why can't the wind blow it away to it's miserable end?_

"Maybe Lud will have some advice on how to relax." Gil moved over to the wall across the room from him and grabbed his phone. He picked it up and dialed his younger brother. _Please pick up Lud. I really need to talk to you right now._

The phone rang a couple of times. Gil held his breath, hoping to hear the voice of his brother. _Maybe, just maybe, he can come over and hang out for a while so I can keep my mind busy. I haven't seen Lud in a while anyways. It would be nice to catch up._

After a few rings Gil finally heard the voice of his brother. "_Hallo. Dies ist Ludwig._I am either vith my friends or my boss is keeping me busy so if you leave your name and number I will get back to you as quickly as I can."

_Of course he wouldn't answer. No one ever does._ Gil crossed the room back to his chair. He resumed looking at the clouds. "Do you ever feel like there are a bunch of friends around you but no one is paying you any mind Mr. cloud?" He looked up longinly, half-hoping the cloud would actually respond to his question.

"I see. So you too wish to ignore me. I can't say I am surprised anymore. No one ever does wish to talk to me." He turned away from the window, letting "Mr. cloud" drift away into nothingness on the horizon.

He stared from his window-side chair, gazing off towards the horizon, for a few moments longer before he snapped back to reality. He gazed around his apartment, longing to find something to keep him occupied long enough to get past the loneliness he felt.

After a short glance around, a picture on the wall above his television. Gil, ten years prior to the present day, stood, with toy wooden sword drawn. Across from his was a young girl standing in a ready fighting position with her own wooden sword drawn. Her green eyes were shining with anticipation as the sun reflected from her hair.

….

_"Are you ready to lose Gilbert?" Elizabeta smirked as she taunted the young boy._

_ "Do you really think you have any chance of beating me? Gilbert looked back at her, ready to begin. "You can't handle me because I'm awesome." _

_ Gil swung his small sword, no longer than a meter long, at Elizaveta, who casually deflected his strike. She countered with a simple slash which he swatted away. Gil squared his hips and stepped forward as he thrust his sword at Elizaveta. Completely caught by surprise, she looked down to see his sword poking her in the lower torso._

_ Elizaveta dropped to her knees, a look of disappointment in her eyes. "How in the world did you manage to best me? I always beat you." The surprise and sadness at her sudden defeat were both evident in her voice._

_ "I told you didn't I?" Gil gave her a friendly smile as he tackled her to the ground. "You can't handle me because I'm awesome." They both started laughing as they rolled over to look at the sky. _

_ "I will beat you next time Gil." Elizaveta turned on her side, looking at him with a large grin on her face. "I don't care how awesome you claim to be."_

_ "You can try to beat me, but I guarantee you won't." Gil smiled as he looked up at the clouds. "After all, I'm more awesome than even a god."_

_ "You are full of it." Elizaveta playfully shoved him away. They both started laughing hysterically. After a handful of moments of rolling around, laughing at each other, the silver-haired albino boy rose to his feet._

_ "If you have that much energy, you surely have enough to start round two." He resumed the fighting stance he had taken earlier. "It's your turn to be ready to lose." He took her hand and helped her to her feet. She responded by swinging her sword at him as she planted her feet._

_ "Already letting your guard down Gil?" She let yet another smirk cross her face. "If you keep doing that there is no way you will be able to keep your guarantee."_

_ "Don't get too full of yourself just yet." He let himself twist his face into a sinister grin. "You haven't shown me near enough to prove that you can handle my awesomeness."_

_ They lunged at each other simultaneously and crashed swords._

_ …._

There was a large flash and the room plunged into darkness. "Cheap ass light bulbs would give out now." One again it was just him in the room. His image of Elizaveta melted back into the darkness, locked back in his memory.

_ Maybe she would like to hang out. It would be nice to see her again. After all, it's been at least five years since I last talked to her._

He walked across the room to pick up his phone once again. He let the phone ring a couple of times. _How will she react? Will she even pick up? _

His palms were starting to sweat when he heard a woman's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Elizaveta there?"

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Gilbert. Gilbert Bielschmidt. How have you been?"

"Same as ever. You?"

"Just as awesome as ever." A long pause ensued, seemingly dragging on, until finally, as if starting a whole new conversation, Elizaveta spoke up.

"Was there something you needed Gil?" She waited through yet another endless pause, curious as to why he would call after five years.

"I was wondering if you would want to get together tonight. For old times sake. Like when we were younger."

"I'm sorry Gilbert. Roderich and I are going to a symphony tonight. Maybe another night. Just let me know. Okay?"

_Of course she would be busy. Just like everyone else._ A sense of dread overcame him. _What happened to the days when we did everything together? When we were the best of friends?_ As if by magic, the memories overcame him, drowning out every other thought in his mind.

….

_"Do you wanna meet at the normal spot?" Gilbert, smiling held his phone to his ear. Just the thought of hanging out with his best friend was enough to make his day better._

_ "Sorry Gil. I really am but I have plans tonight. Maybe another day." For some reason she didn't sound too sorry to Gil but he let it slide. After all she always had a reason when she turned down an opportunity to hang out._

_ …._

_ "Today is such an awesome day. If only Elizaveta were here as well it would be super awesome." Of course he still went to the park, the normal spot they hung out at. Who could miss hitting the swings on such a beautiful afternoon?_

_ "I wonder what her big plans were anyways?" Gil began to think as a familiar laugh struck the air. "Maybe she actually decided to blow off her other plans and hang out with me for the afternoon. I mean, who wouldn't want to hang out with someone as awesome as me?"_

_ He looked up only to see her holding another guy's hand while giggling. His long blue coat hung down and his brown hair, one single hair curling towards her head, which looked to be uncomfortably resting on his shoulder as they walked. He had one arm around her, a hand resting on her green dress, and the other squeezing the hand closest to him. Her eyes were shining in a way Gilbert had only seen when they played in their youth._

_ They walked over to a bench on the other side of the park, completely oblivious to the fact that there was anyone else there besides them. They comfortably started to cuddle as Prussia got up from his seat on the swings._

_ "Should I confront her about it? Should I just let it go?" He frantically tried to figure out what to do in his mind as he just stared in disbelief. An unnatural pain was beginning to form in his chest. "What kind of magic is this? How could she blow me off to hang out with someone that looks like that?"_

_ He began to walk towards her and her new beau before deciding to flee the scene._

_ "If she would rather hang out with some other guy than me, that is her loss. I'm too amazing for her to be around anyways." A sharp pain shot through his whole body as he walked away, feeling a mixture of rage and sadness._

_ …._

"Are you still there Gil?" Her voice called him back from the depths of memory. Back to the real world.

"Yes. I was just lost in thought for a moment." He started to tear at the thought of his best friend's betrayal.

"Is there anything else you need?" It seemed as though she felt nothing by the tone of her voice. _No remorse. No sadness for losing her best friend for five years. She is treating me like just some ordinary person._

"No. I am sorry for interrupting your evening." The pain he felt that day he had just recalled shot back through his body again. _What type of power does she hold over me that makes me feel like this every time I talk to her?_

"It is fine Gil. Call anytime you like. Maybe we can work out a day to get together again... for old time's sake."

"That would be great." He paused a moment to see if she had anything to say. After giving her a fair amount of time he said goodbye and hung up.

_After all these years she still doesn't care enough to reach out and try to renew our friendship. It's all because that Roderich dick came and ruined everything._

Still feeling slightly enraged from just how indifferent she seemed to him, he grabbed his coat and hat and walked out the door of his apartment.

**A/N: God Kira it is hard to write for Prussia. He is so complex a character. I hope I did him a justice. For those of you who have been patiently waiting, in the next chapter both Prussia and Canada are gonna be present * pause for the gasp *. I hope you all enjoyed and until next time,**

"**Stay awesome, friend."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I am glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this. I really hope I am doing Canada and Prussia a justice. Funny story, for the longest time I absolutely HATED Prussia. I just could not get past his cocky attitude. People saying "I'm awesome." was enough to make me want to smack them. However, ever since I played HetaOni I have viewed Gilbert in a completely different light (though I want to kill the side of Gilbert in 'Ragi's fic "Safe and Sound" still). Anyways...*ahem*... enjoy a little bit of "Fate".**

**Note: I haven't been putting in the human names, assuming that most people know them, but for those who don't, the names you need to know for this chapter are as follows:**

**France: Francis, Britain: Arthur, Canada: Matthew, America: Alfred, Spain: Antonio, Romano: Lovino, Belgium: Bella, Seychelles: Michelle Mancham, and Prussia: Gilbert.**

**Disclaimer: Same story as the last two chapters. Don't own Hetalia, probably never will. Maybe 'Ragi, *ahem* also known as Italy, has a different story (Just kidding. She doesn't own it either [though she sometimes thinks she does. :) ]).**

"Arthur, have you seen Matthew?!" A tone of fear filled Francis' voice as he shook the Brit to consciousness.

The blond turned slowly towards him, a loud yawn and stretch escaping as he opened his emerald green eyes. "What's all the ruckus about at this time of the morning you wanker?" He stared at Francis with a tired, blank look, rubbing his eyes every couple of seconds.

"Matthew is not in his bed. I found this on his night stand." Francis held up the torn photo with one member missing. The young Canadian was nowhere to be seen amongst the three smiling faces in the picture.

Arthur slowly sat up in their bed, letting out one long stretch before casually getting to his feet. He scratched his back and maintained a hunched over posture. "Are you sure he is gone? You sure he didn't just go take a piss or something?" There was still no concern whatsoever in his voice.

"I have checked the whole house. I have checked the backyard. I have checked the garage. I have checked everywhere." The desperation was rising in his voice. One of his precious sons had disappeared completely.

"I find it hard to believe that you have checked everywhere in the..." he trailed off as Francis grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway to the boys' bedroom. There was Alfred still sound asleep. It was still early morning after all.

"Do you think he would rip up his photo and leave this," he held up the note to show Arthur, "if he wasn't planning on leaving?" He shoved the note into Arthur's chest hard, but tried to remain silent to try not to wake and alarm Alfred.

They walked out of the room and shut the door. Francis beckoned for Arthur to begin reading.

"Dear Alfred, I am writing this note because it is more than likely the last time you will hear from me for a long time. Maybe the last time ever. I feel you are the only person I can say this to. I was telling you the truth last night. Daddy really did say he hated me." Arthur took a slight pause as he took in exactly what he was reading. He took a deep breath then continued. "Though you may hate me, I didn't feel like I belonged at home anymore. I just have to leave. Daddy will never be truly happy if I am here. I just want you to know that I love you more than anyone in the world, even more than Papa. Tell him I love him too. I will miss you all but it is for everyone's happiness."

"So he overheard us fighting last night." The thought that he was a part of his precious Matthew leaving left a piercing wound in Francis' heart. "It's all our fault."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Britain, still completely calm looked Francis dead in the eye. "It wasn't my fault you tried to pick a fight with me. You were the one who brought up Matthew. I told you where I stand. That is where I still stand." He gave Francis the most piercing gaze he had ever given him before. "You can go search for the brat but I am staying with MY son."

Francis, completely taken aback by Arthur's words, let loose a giant slap across his face. The red hand print across Arthur's face proved just how hard Francis had hit him. With a passionate fire being fueled by sheer rage lit in his eyes, Francis looked at the now stunned Brit. "I need you to stay with Alfred anyways. He needs to get to school this afternoon. I will call his teacher and tell her there was a family emergency so he won't be making it this morning. In the meantime, I am going to go find OUR son."

"Good luck Francis. You are going to need it." Arthur smirked, thinking about how nice it would be with only a single child in the household.

Francis scrambled down the stairs. _I need to get some help with finding him. Who knows how long he has been gone or how far he has gotten?_

_The first order of business is to call his teacher. Maybe he will still show up for class this afternoon._ He power walked to his chair, trying to remember the number for the school. He reached into the stand next to his chair to reach for the address book he kept. _It won't do me any good to waste extra time simply trying to remember it._

He frantically flipped through the pages, ripping a few pages, bypassing sections at a time, and eventually landing on the page for Gaia Elementary. He dialed the number, trying to remain calm so as to not mess up the number and have to keep redialing.

The phone rang a couple of times. _Pick up damn it. I don't have time to waste. My baby is out there somewhere, cold and alone. Pick up the God damn phone. _

Finally someone answered the phone. "This is Gaia Elementary. Ms. Bella speaking. How may I help you?" _How can anyone seem calm on a day like today?_

"I need to speak to Ms. Mancham, as quickly as you can possibly get me through to her." The desperation must have been clear in his voice as Ms. Bella didn't say another word but just started patching him through.

After a couple of seconds of waiting a cool, calm woman's voice started on the other end of the line. "This is Ms. Michelle. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Mancham, this is Francis Bonnefoy. I need you to listen to me. If Matthew shows up at class today I **need **you to call me. He was here when I tucked him into bed last night and this morning I woke up and he was nowhere to be found." The sobs began to fill the phone line. The Frenchman couldn't keep it down any longer. "I just need to know if my baby boy is ok."

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone. Finally Ms. Mancham spoke up. "If I see him I will immediately call you. I'll even help you search for him after school is over. Just tell me where to meet you."

_How can a teacher care so much about a child when one of his parents doesn't even care about him? This world is truly backwards._ "Alright. Thank you very much Ms. Mancham. I shall call you again after school hours so we can look for Matthew."

"I hope we can bring your little boy home before anything happens to him. Hopefully I can call you before the end of the school day saying your boy is in my classroom."

He hung up the phone after thanking her one more time. There was one more person he felt he could ask. He got up from his chair and ran to the house next door. He didn't even bother to close the door behind him as he seemed to fly across the lawn, his eyes intent on the door next door. He flew up the neighbor's lawn and started pounding on the door. _I have to get them up and get there help. Answer. Answer! ANSWER!_

The door opened to the neighboring Spaniard, half asleep still, his lime green eyes without life yet and his chocolate brown still a tussled mess. "_Lo que est__á mal con usted?" _

"I'm sorry to interrupt you're slumber Antonio but I'm in the middle of a crisis and I need your help. My son is missing. I need help finding him. Please." The pleading blue eyes told the story to the Spaniard for him. He wouldn't even have needed to tell Antonio of his troubles.

"Give me a few moments to get myself into some real clothes and wash my hair and I will be right out." He closed the door as Francis could hear him running through his house, just as frantically as he had been in his own home moments before.

He sat on Antonio's front steps waiting for his neighbor to rejoin him in the front. _Please be okay Matthew. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Neither could Alfred. I don't think Arthur could either, no matter what he says. You're family and family's always stick together, even when they are separated._

"I will need a couple more minutes Francis. I hope you don't mind." He ran back in one more time.

_ What could he have forgotten in the time span he was in there? _He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Spain burst out of the front door, his cell phone already up to his ear. _Who could he be calling at a time like this?_

"I need your help." He waited a moment while whoever was on the other end of the line talked a second. "I don't need help being yelled at. Just be at my house in fifteen minutes. You know the consequences if you don't." The yelling on the other end of the line was audible even to Francis who was sitting 5 feet behind Antonio.

Antonio turned back to look at him. "I hope we find the little scamp soon. It's looking like rain. Wouldn't want him to be stuck outside in that." Sure enough, as Francis turned around the sky was being covered with gray clouds.

_ They aren't very far off. Come on Matthew. Why can't you just come home?_

After a few moments of worrying, a red Maserati pulled up in front of the quaint houses of the neighborhood. "What is the big fucking emergency you tomato eating bastard?"

The driver of the car stepped out. He was in a khaki looking military uniform, much like Antonio would normally wear. His dark brown hair shone in what little sunlight there was left while his single curled hair bobbed in the building wind.

"My friend here has a missing child. We are building a search party to look for him. I need your help to find him." He looked at his friend with the sternest look Francis had ever seen on Antonio's face.

"What does the squirt look like?" It seemed as though this friend had given in to Antonio. Not very willingly but at this point all help was worth a shot.

"He is just over four feet tall, has dark blue eyes, and blond hair. You can't miss him. He is also really quiet we're going to have to find him rather than try to listen for his voice."

"Well if we gonna find the squirt, we better get a move on." He jumped in the driver side of his car. "Antonio get in the fucking car you bastard. We will take uptown, you take downtown." He hit the gas, the tires spun and squealed on the pavement and they were out of view.

Francis turned around and jumped in his Renault Espace. _Luckily I keep my cell phone in here. That's a little time saved. _He buckled up, put the car in reverse, and stomped the gas, wildly turning the wheel, switching to drive before the car was stopping in the road. He punched on the gas again and headed in the direction opposite the Spaniard and Italian.

His eyes were still red from the tears shed but there was no longer sadness in them. All that remained was determination.

_ Don't worry little buddy. We will find you. Daddy and his friends are gonna bring you back where you belong. In my arms at home, cuddling my baby like it always has been._

**A/N: I know I said that I would put PruCan in here but this chapter just seemed to flow out of my brain and I did fully intend to put PruCan in here as well. It just ended up being too long for now. Next chapter for sure at least one, if not both will be in the chapter. I am sorry for those of you I disappointed with this chapter. I hope you will still continue to read and see what becomes of everyone. Until next time my friends. **_**Hasta Luego.**_


End file.
